The availability of bird feeders is well known as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,691,665 and 4,712,512. People enjoy the presence of beautiful birds and the feeders are a means of attracting the birds to gardens and to locations where the birds are easily viewed. Butterflies are also beautiful creatures which are of interest to people but only one feeder for butterflies known to the applicant. The Brown Company, Narragensett, Rhode Island markets a covered saucer-like container which holds food for butterflies but does not have the features of the present invention. The only other device related to butterflies of which the applicant is aware is a hibernation container as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,013. However, the beauty of the butterflies is not seen in this container. The bird feeder is not useful for butterflies because the butterfly must feed on a liquid nectar and cannot hover while feeding. The butterfly must land on a surface and draw up the liquid nectar with the butterfly's sucking mouthpart.
Thus, there exists a need for a feeder to make a liquid nectar continuously available to butterflies and to attract butterflies for the enjoyment of people.